pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
PULSE Machines
PULSE Machines are strange devices used by Team Meteor in various places throughout the Reborn region. PULSE is an acronym, which stands for 'P'okémon 'U'ltimation 'L'ink-'S'''ystem '''E'xaggerata. The machine morphs into a Pokémon and amplifies its ability to incredible amounts, but also takes a severe toll on the Pokémon's body. In battle, PULSE Machines act similar to Mega Evolution, requiring a held PULSE (item) instead of a mega-stone, but rather than the usual text, the game will say ''The foe's mutated into PULSE ! ''It also means that you can Pulse-Evolve any of the following pokemons with the same item. Considering the game's mechanics you can't have a Mega and a Pulse! History As revealed in Luminia's journal said that the first PULSE Machine was designed by her sister, Evelyn, to amplify her Magneton's healing powers in hope of helping her sister. Things escalated when Team Meteor heard about the creation and sought control of it, coming to a head when the Magneton evolved while still connected to the machine. The resulting effect fused together the two sisters and a Team Meteor member, Zero, creating ZEL. In the game Initially, PULSE Machines are only shown to have been used with Tangrowth to amplify their powers over flora. However, Taka explains to the player in Malchous Forest that they can be used on any species imaginable, a fact that becomes apparent as the player uncovers more of Team Meteor's schemes. List of PULSE Machines and PULSE Pokémon Obsidia Ward Unnamed PULSE (presumably PULSE 05-C), created a massive overgrowth that heavily damaged the ward. Jasper Ward PULSE 05-B, similar effects as the Obsidia Ward's. Beryl Ward PULSE 05-A, similar effects as the Obsidia Ward's. Blacksteam Factory Polluted the waters in Azurine Lake. Pyrous Mountain Supposed to be used with Pyrous Volcano to destroy Apophyll Island. Destroyed by Cal's Magmortar. Ametrine Mountain Used by Team Meteor to block the path to Ametrine City. Tanzan Meteor Base Teleported random objects around. Water Treatment Center Responsible for the horrible quality of Reborn's water. Devon Corp The first PULSE Pokémon being created. Its destruction caused ZEL to divide. Glass Workstation Responsible for Agate City's sleepy veil. Also able to mentally control up to two individuals at a time. Due to Radomus's Gardevoir, it's either trapped inside a black hole, or completely destroyed. Other At the end of Episode 18, Evelyn gives the player data about the remaining PULSE machines : * PULSE-Mime : Keep Labradorra City inside a protective barrier, only allowing accredited people to pass through. Rely on Labradorra City power supplies. * PULSE-Clawitzer : Able to fire like an artillery while being safe inside Labradorra City. Rely on Calcenon City power supplies. * PUSLE2 : Smaller and less powerful than the original PULSE machines, enabling Team Meteor to have augmented Pokemons. This allows the Pokemon to have 252 EVs in every stat (which removes the 510 EVs total limit). * Arc-PULSE : Designed for Arceus. Currently unfinished, as Team Meteor lacks an Arceus to test it. Stats Get the pulseCategory:Team Meteor